Keeper of the Sins
by nega saiyan
Summary: On a minor scale, a young girl named Autora has committed a sin that aligns with each of the seven sins of man. It was all for family, but there was never a good excuse. So, to repent, she goes into a world where she will have to protect the Sins in order to otone for her own. POLLING!


Chapter 1 Prologue: Aurora's Sins + POLLING!

 _'I was running through an entire forest...before running into a warm embrace of a strong man, stronger than your average human...'_

 _'Now, I suddenly stood in the darkness of a cave, the only thing visible is a corpse...of a monster...then, I...'_

* * *

A pair of dazzling pink eyes snap open as sunlight hits the young girl on her futon. Throwing the blanket off her legs, the girl pushed herself into a sitting positon before slicking her hip-length purple hair back, the two strands of hair over her forehead dyed black. In the room across the hall from her own, five sets of futons laid across the floor, a kid in each one, except for two sets of twins sharing futons.

This girl's name is Aurora. She is the eldest of seven kids. Her parents are happily married, but their mom is the only one who has a regular job, but it doesn't exactly pay well. Aurora has had to take two part time jobs, one before school and one after. She's a senior in high school, having just turned 18.

Her siblings consist of the set of identical twin, Amy and May, both girls that are now 15 with red eyes and blonde hair. Next there's the eldest son, Zane, who's 11, that has red eyes and black hair. Then there's the second eldest son, Bryan, who's 7, that has red eyes and hair. Then there are the fraternal twins, Alice, who has purple eyes and blue hair, and Alex, and blue eyes and purple hair. They were both only 5. And, as luck would have it, there's an eighth kid on the way. Their mom is already along three months.

"Damn...That dream again." Aurora muttered.

She saw that her clock read 6:30. She had to get to work at 7, so she is always able to get ready to go in 10 minutes easy. Grabbing a random shirt and pants, a purple tank-top and black and blue shorts, she ran out into the hallway to get into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth before going into the kitchen to grab a bagel and her backpack. Her shoes were sitting at the door, so she easily slipped them on just as she left.

Her morning job was working at a convince store just at the corner of her street, as a cashier and stocker. After talking with her principal at the start of high school, she was able to have her classes start at 8:30, her next period. But that does mean she gets out of school at 3:30. Then her second job is at a diner a mile away from her school. She starts her job of being a waitress at 4:00 until 8:00. She only has one day off on Saturday.

* * *

Now, at 8:29, Aurora was in a dead sprint to her class. At the end of her first job, she had to always change into her uniform which consisted of a white jacket, that was currently slipping off one of her shoulders, and a red tie, that was now close to falling off her neck. Also, she had to even carry her backpack in her arms since she was so late. She skids to a stop right in the doorway of her classroom, completely out of breath.

"I...made it..." Aurora said, her hands on her knees after dropping her backpack on the floor.

Two people rushed over to her, a brother and sister, Yusei and Layla. Aurora met them after entering high school when she they started coming to her diner regularly. They're her best, and only, friends. Being so busy with her family, school, and work, it's a miracle that she has any friends at all.

Yusei is the big brother by three years, having simple bobbed black cut hair and bangs and blue eyes. Layla has blue eyes, as well and her black hair is in pigtails that reach her elbows, standing at least 1 foot smaller than Yusei and Aurora. She may be two grades below them, but she shares at least two classes with both of them.

"What happened to you? You're never this late." Yusei asked. Aurora started fixing her clothes as she answered.

"Well, some jackass dropped his glasses so I had to help him find them at the same time as helping him get a stupid bag of chips. And, as my shitty luck would have it, he stepped on his glasses and I had to find him a new pair, which he would only take in a 'special' shade of blue!" Aurora said, angrily pulling up her tie.

"Poor Ara!" Layla said, hugging her. 'Ara' is the nickname her two friends gave her after awhile. Aurora gave them both their own nicknames as well, which are Lee-Lee and Yui. Aurora sighed before stroking Layla's head.

"Don't worry about me Lee-Lee. I'll live, always do." Aurora said with a slight smile. Layla laughs before letting her go.

"So, have you had that dream again?" Yusei asked. Aurora was silent for a few moments before letting out a sigh.

"Yep. and the monster became even clearer to me." Aurora answered.

Picking up her backpack, Aurora pulled out a notebook that was crimson red and covered in stickers of stars and fairies. It was filled with drawings of her own, more recently ones of the monster she's been seeing. Each time she sees it, it becomes clearer and clearer. She could now verify it was a monster in the color of grey, sitting in an upright position against a cave wall. That was what she drew.

"Creepy..." Layla muttered, clinging to her brother's arm.

"You really should go see a therapist or something." Yusei added.

"And leave my unruly wild family alone, I don't think so. I'm the one who has to take care of everyone." Aurora said, putting her notebook away.

"Ara, that really should be your parents job. You're still a kid." Layla said. Aurora let out a snicker.

"I'm pretty sure I stopped being a kid when my mom had my fifth little sibling." Aurora said.

The rest of the day was normal for her, going to all of her classes and exceling as much as she can before heading to her job...At least, that's what her friends and family knows. Only to Aurora's knowledge, she has more to her days than people would think. In a way, Aurora has had to do many things she wasn't proud of for her family, many crimes, many _sins..._

* * *

Out in the dead of night, a slim yet elegant figure could be seen, despite no one being on the streets at night, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the only two features notable about her being her long flowing hair and a scarf flowing behind her. That figure was none other than Aurora. This was what she did before going home, ever since she turned 16.

As she was jumping, in her arms was a bag filled with what could only be assumed to be money. She had just snuck into the most high class restaurant in the city. They always have money to spare for her to take. She might be a thief, but she only steals from wealthy places of work, never from homes or smaller places. Aurora stops right on a hill that let's her view her entire neighborhood.

Undoing the scarf around her head, her face could finally be seen in the moonlight. However, there was something else her on her face that wasn't before...blood. Yet another thing she wasn't proud of, having to hurt people in order to get what she needed. Aurora always had a spear-point dagger on hand when she went out, the blade being a good 8 inches long. It was hidden under her shirt on her back. Sadly, she's had to use it more than once, which eventually lead her to kill a person or two in the past, even if no one ever found out, including the police.

"Mom, Dad, my siblings...I do this all for them..." Aurora mutters to herself. By reminding herself of that fact, she's been able to do everything she has been doing for these last 4 years. All of her sins, all of her crimes, she's lived through them all for her family, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello peoples! I hope you're liking this character so far. Anyway, POLLING TIME!**

 **As this story says, our precious little Aurora will be entering the world of the Seven Deadly Sins, so I want you guys to help me choose a 'special' someone for her~**

 **And don't worry, for you action lovers, I'm opening two polls for you guys to help me choose HOW she gets there and what SPECIES she should become. So, let us begin!**

 **POLL #1: Special person!  
** **A) Ban** **B) Howzer  
** **C) Gowther** **D) Other (Comment who!)**

 **POLL #2: Way of Travel** **A) Random portal  
B) Almost dying** **C) Finding a transporting cave/well** **D) Other (Comment how!)**

 **POLL #3: Species** **A) Stay human** **B) Giant** **C) Fairy  
D) Demon (Warning: Looks human)** **  
E) Hybrid (Pick two!)**

 **Well, I will be waiting for you, my lovely followers, to reply for my three polls in the comments! So for now, goodbye my peoples!**


End file.
